The Great Past Time
by IMSLES
Summary: Jackson once said his son was a happy child.  What could make a young boy happier...


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

The Great Past Time

Sun shined through the window between the partially closed curtains. Dust motes floated seemingly suspended in midair. A waft of a summer breeze flowed through the window, fluttering the curtains and setting the motes into a spiralling dance. In his bed beneath the crisp blue and grey plaid linen sheet eight year old Leroy Jethro Gibbs began to wake squinting at the sun that reached his eyes.

He rolled to his back, stretching his right arm that he'd had curled under his pillow as he slept. He grimaced as the last of sleep was rubbed from his eyes. He blinked a few times and a half smile grew on his face.

Excitement building he kicked off his covers and practically jumped to the floor. He hurried to his closet where he asked his mom to hang the clothes he'd been waiting FOREVER to wear. His smile spread as he changed into the brand new outfit. He grabbed his cap and mitt and raced down the stairs.

"Easy there scout," his mother, Marie warned lightly. "You don't want to hurt yourself."

"I'm not gonna get hurt," he quipped.

"Well then I don't want you breaking my stairs," she teased ruffling his short-cropped dark hair causing it to stand up on the top of his head.

Shaking his head and giving her a 'Yeah right Mom' look, he laughed and put his cap on his head on the way to the kitchen.

"Breakfast is on the table. Take off your cap while you're eating," she called from behind him.

He pulled off his cap and placed it on his mitt next to his plate.

His mom frowned when she walked in. "Jethro, please put your things somewhere else," she nodded at the table and the offensive items he placed there.

He sighed, picked them up and dropped them on the floor under his chair.

Trying to hide her smile she walked past him to the sink, 'Not what I meant."

"Alright," he mumbled chewing a bite of toast. He pushed his chair back, bent to pick them up and put them on a short table by the back door. He hopped back into his chair and took another bite off his plate.

After swallowing he looked up to his mom who was rinsing off her own plate. "Can we go when I'm done eating?"

She glanced at the clock on the wall, "There are still a few hours before you need to be there." Seeing him sulk slightly and pushing his eggs about, she warned, "Be careful not to get that in your lap."

He stopped his fork and asked the question he figured he already knew the answer to, "Is dad gonna be there. Ya think?"

Watching him waiting for a positive answer nearly broke her heart. "Ah, honey you know he's at work. I'm sure he wants to be there more than anything."

"Stupid mine!" he grumbled.

"Hey now," she admonished lightly, "I know it's hard on you, but your dad works hard so you have this house to live in and food on your plate," she pointed at his nearly finished breakfast. Lightening her tone she pulled a chair next to him and sat down running her fingers through his hair. "Hey, look at me," she waited until he lifted his chin. "You know he wants to be there. He's given you pointers and practiced with you every chance he got."

"I know," he admitted, then turned back to his breakfast. Finishing the last bite he said, "I'm gonna go meet up with Lenny and Marty."

"Okay, but don't get all dirty."

LJ shook his head, "I won't." He pulled his cap on and grabbed his mitt as he opened the door.

"Wait," his mom stopped him.

Impatiently he waited in the doorway as his mother approached him.

"You've got some egg right' she licked her finger and began wiping the corner of his mouth, "here."

"Mo-om," he moaned.

"Oh, alright," she took her apron and used the hem to finish cleaning off his face. "There. Now go on," she smiled at him as he raced down to where his friends we waiting.

"Hey LJ," Lenny called tossing a ball in the air and catching it in his mitt.

"Today's the big day," Marty cheered. "I can't hardly wait."

"Me too," LJ said. "Let's play some catch."

The boys split up giving a good throwing distance between them. They passed the ball around a few times then tried a few pop ups and grounders. As a ball bounced towards Marty he dove and slid across the grass stopping it and jumping up to make a nice throw to Lenny.

"Nice one," LJ said. "'Cept now you've got grass stains on your clothes."

"Aw, man!" Marty groaned. "Hope my mom doesn't see it before we go."

"Maybe we can ride our bikes there and she won't notice," Lenny suggested.

"Let's ask. You can just yell in, that way she won't even see you," LJ suggested.

Shrugging and saying "Can't hurt," Marty agreed as they all ran to find out if they could get permission.

Racing home LJ was yelling, "Mom. Mom. Mom."

Smiling to herself at her son's exuberance and the obvious urgency Marie came to the door before he reached it. "What is it?" she asked.

"Can I ride my bike? Lenny and Marty are asking too. We'll meet you there. Please?" he begged.

Laughing softly she nodded her assent. "Go ahead, but be careful."

"Thanks, Mom. You're the best. I will," he darted off to get his bike and go to Marty's where they'd wait for Lenny.

Marty was ready and nervous about leaving before his mom decided to come see him. It was only a few more minutes before they spotted Lenny pedalling his way down the sidewalk. The three friends took off as fast as their legs would move them and reached their destination in no time.

They looked around and marvelled about what was going to being taking place in just over an hour. Most of the town would be there, or so it would seem. They'd always came to see the older boys and dreamed of their time in the sun. Now it was here!

They raced around and threw the ball a bit more. More of the boys started to arrive with their parents and other family members. Some onlookers showed up and took seats. LJ and his friends went to join the rest of their group. All of them with just as excited. It was going to be a great afternoon.

LJ saw his mom arrive and take a seat with some of the other moms. She smiled and gave a short wave, so not too many others would notice. He smiled grateful that she wasn't going out of her way to embarrass him like Lenny's mom who arrived and shouted out to him waving her arms above her head.

Before long there were two groups of young boys gathered around their leader. Each group was getting last minute instructions and words of encouragement. LJ and his friends took their assigned places and soon things were underway. It only took about twenty minutes before they were able to take their seats.

One by one each boy got up as his turn to compete arose. LJ was the sixth in line and found himself in the position to assist two of the boys in completing their mission to return to where they had started.

His adrenaline was really pumping, but he remained focused on the job at hand. The crowd had their eyes on him. He could hear is mom calling out to him to do his best. As he took his stance he glanced around taking in everything, wanting to remember this first experience.

As his eyes passed over the gathered supporters he saw an unexpected face. LJ's face glowed in delight at the proud smiling face of his father standing next to his mother who was seated at the end of a row. She had her hand in his squeezing her happiness that he wasn't going to miss out on this big day for their son.

LJ turned his attention back to the matter at hand and when he found an offering to his liking took a swing. The thwack of wood on leather was a sweet sound and seeing the ball fly over the heads of the boys in the outfield filled the crowd, the team and the young batter with pure joy. The ball cleared the fence and LJ followed his teammates meeting the rest of their team at home plate, where they slapped him on the back and helmet in a congratulatory fashion.

LJ looked to his parents and saw his dad beaming and giving him a thumbs up. It was looking to be a great summer.


End file.
